Kavaad (city)
Kavaad is the capital city of the kingdom of the same name. Most people refer to the city of Kavaad as "the Pearl of the West" or simply "the Capital". Locations The city of Kavaad is divided into six separate districts. The Central District A good mix of everything the city has to offer, including barracks, prisons, brothels, shops, libraries, museums, and even a fighting pit. Aeshon's Keep Aeshon's Keep is a castle connected to the barracks. The keep is also the city guard's headquarters. Arcanum Square Hanging vines, colorful flowers, and ornamental carpets adorn the tall streets around the square. Here lies the old library and a handful of magic shops, as well as a small temple to Ontogwi. * Trufzo's Maps and Magic Trinkets, owned by Trufzo Crystaleye * Waywocket's Wonderful Witchcraft, owned by Waywocket Feathers The Arena Watched over by paladins and clerics from the House of Healers, the fighting pits of the Arena deliver entertainment and distraction for the people of the city, and many guards and knights use the place as a training ground. Regular open tournaments are held throughout the year, and on special occasions theatrical productions, especially large tournaments, or even trials by strength take place here. For many poor people from the Silver Slums, the Arena is the place to go when in need of healing, but the healers at the Arena are there to heal the fighters, so many of the poor slummers end up fighting in the pits just to be cured of decease. Many people also fight for gold and glory. The Palace District Well guarded and protected by fighters and mages alike, this is the home of the upper class of Kavaad. From the lowest of nobility to the child queen Cyrsanna herself, noble blood flows in every vein. The Hall of Guilds The great hall of guilds in the palace district of Kavaad is the central headquarters of most of the larger guilds that are active in the kingdom. The House of Healers Long corridors and thick wooden doors lead to the baths where Kavaad's court clerics heal and cure the nobles and the rich. The Heavenly Dome of Strength The Heavenly Dome of Strength is a sacred temple to Manarakh and place of worship for the people, as it is open to the public most days. The Southport District The Southport District offers grand markets, busy docks, culture from all across the world, entertainment, food, art, and anything else one's heart may desire, even magic! — for those with coin. The Alchemy Gardens South of the palace district lies a number of lush gardens and parks. Here, gnomish herbalists and alchemists keep and grow special ingredients for potions and other alchemical products. Many of the local crafters have shops where they sell or commission their creations. * Periwinkle Private Pharmagicians' Apotharcanery, owned by Zallius Fizzlejam—master in Medicinal Alchemy. The shop was destroyed in a fire in late 852 CL. * The Brewing Grove, a druid-run brewery of traditional gnomish boozes and elixirs The Northport District The only truly uninteresting part of the city, though sometimes used by the royals, when leaving or entering the city in a hurry or in secret. Easthill District The Easthill District is predominantly a gnomish ghetto — nice and cozy, but hard to navigate unless you know it well or have a good overview. Most of the houses in the Easthill district are too small for most folk, as they were built for gnomes. A number of the homes by the hill are built into holes in the ground. There are many inns and taverns near the docks in the Easthill District, including "the Stew Pit". Easthill Manor Atop the walled-in hill itself lies an old gnomish manor, which has been there from before King Arkhon I founded the city. The manor has been repaired and partly reconstructed a number of times, but remains mostly authentic to its original design. The Silver Slums Narrow alleyways filled with strange types; beggars, thieves, prostitutes, and crime lords are what it's known for, but you can also find welcoming people, naive adventurers, nobles seeking secrecy, and even odd-ball magicians in these streets. There are a number of orphanages in the eastern parts of the city, but many of the lost children sleep in the streets and are left fending for themselves, waiting for someone with a heavy purse to make a mistake. Surroundings The city of Kavaad is situated on the Pearl Coast by the mouth of the river Layne. The Suntower stands in the Westbank Woods across the river Layne, overseeing traffic on the Pearl Coast and the river Layne. The gnomish villages Laynoor and Rivlist are built on the eastern bank of Layne, and the hamlet of Cadrus lies on the road between the villages and the main gates of Kavaad. The King's Road north of the city is guarded by Kavaadic soldiers at the fortified township of Iteria. The King's Road leads to Redgate and continues from there to Lakeview. Beyond the walls of the Easthill District, the township of Nimmton spills out of the city along Erlister Road.